1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal rotational countersink reamer for three-dimensional bores, and especially to a countersink reamer which can be easily locked on a conventional general electric or pneumatic hand tool or on a drilling machine, for simple and fast abrasing rough edges on three-dimensional bores which are made by the drilling machine and which are provided on a narrow area and thus are hard to be ground originally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally in mechanical processing, the ways for making a bore on a workpiece include smooth turning, milling, drilling etc., wherein, a bore made by the way of smooth turning is most delicate, however, the diameter shaped normally is limited by the shape of the turning tool used, a very small bore can not be made by this way; the interior bore rim of a bore made by the way of smooth turning is further defective in overlay slow speed of processing. Hence, most manufacturers merely take the way of milling or drilling, in order to get the required bores quickly.
However, the bores made by milling or drilling, especially the interior bore rims of such bores, are exceptionally subjected to forming of rough edges, these rough edges on the bore rims will be the impediments of the assembling members, thereby, the accuracy of assembling can be adversely influenced.
Bores made by milling or drilling are not limited to the areas of two-dimensional planes, practically, quite a lot of such bores are made on the workpieces having three-dimensional arciform contours, the interior/exterior bore rims of such bores similarly have three-dimensional arciform contours, however, the rough edges formed on the interior/exterior bore rims will be even harder to be eliminated. Particularly, the well known conventional and specific smoothing turning tool for turning bores can be used to get rid of the rough edges on the interior/exterior bore rims and on the walls of the two-dimensional bores and to execute countersink-reaming; but it can not complete eliminating of the rough edges on the interior/exterior bore rims of the three-dimensional bores and countersink-reaming; therefore, sand wheels or sponge wheels etc. are relied upon for grinding, and some may use a vibrational grinding process, to eliminate the rough edges on the bore rims of the two-dimensional or even the three-dimensional bores; it is known however, sand wheels and sponge wheels for grinding can only be used to eliminate the rough edges on the exterior bore rims on a two-dimensional plane, they can not be placed in the areas allowing them to eliminate the rough edges on the interior bore rims on a two-dimensional plane or even on a three-dimensional arciform surface on a workpiece and to ream countersinks, these rough edges appear in a narrow and small bore, on a wall at a distal end or in a corner, or in an enclosed pipe hole, and neither the vibrational grinding processes using grinding granules can do the same. Specially those rough edges on the small bores, they can even harder to be eliminated by the method of sand wheel or sponge wheel grinding, or even vibrational grinding; these are the technical impediments ineliminable in the conventional techniques.